


Cupid couldn’t do better

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Cas and the reader have been dating for a bit and it is now the third date and she is ready to go all the way.





	Cupid couldn’t do better

Life around the bunker was good, the boys had made amends with each other and Cas was even invited back to stay now that he was human. Over the last few months, Cas had learned that you were the one to come to when he needed assistance with more human related matters. Sure, Sam and Dean would show him how to do something and he normally knew what to do but he didn’t always fully understand why. That’s where you came in, explaining why you don’t wash your whites with Dean’s red flannel shirts or why you mix all the liquid ingredients together first and then add your dry when baking. Naturally, he stuck to you like glue so when he kissed you on New Years Eve at the stroke of midnight, no one was really surprised, well except for you. 

Cas had taken you out twice before and things were going surprising well. You weren’t used to having such an attractive boyfriend and even though he didn’t care if you were in comfy PJs or a dress, he thought you were beautiful.

Your first date, he didn’t notice the two bitchy women at the bar laughing that the chubby plain girl was with the hot guy. You actually overheard one of them say, “Well it must be a blind date because you gotta be blind to date her.” Holding back a fist, you ran off to the bathroom and pushed back a tear. They didn’t know that he got nervous around you when you patched him up, or that you taught him how to cook or how make his bed. No, those dumb bitches didn’t know that you hold him when he doesn’t understand his new human emotions or that he knows what your soul looks like or even what the two of you truly meant to each other. They knew none of that, you hit the side of the bathroom stall with the side of your fist making a loud bang.

Your second date, you decided to go with full make up, dress and heels, which made you feel like you deserved to be on his arm even though he noticed that you looked uncomfortable not wearing jeans and your favorite boots.

Your Valentine’s day date would be the third real date, with everything going concerning the current caseload that the team had been working, the two of you didn’t have a lot of time for romance though both of you did make out and hold hands all over the bunker whenever you had a minute. When you were a civilian, the third date normally meant you had sex for the first time. You were freaking out a little bit, being naked or well being exposed at all made you want to scream. It was Castiel’s first Valentine’s day as a human and you wanted to rock his world but your sexy lingerie was non-existent now that you were a hunter.

Sitting across from Sam and Dean, you were searching a site that actually had plenty of plus size options in lots of colors. Decisions, decisions… “Ok guys don’t judge but I need a man’s opinion.” You peered over your screen and they both looked up at you. 

“Why don’t you ask your boyfriend?” Dean chuckled sarcastically.

“Really, are you going to make me spell it out?” You asked, and Dean just tilted his head raising his eyebrows just enough to annoy you. “Because, dumb ass, it’s for him.”

“Ok shoot!” Dean sat back crossing his arms.

“What color should I get? With express shipping I have it here before our big date.” You explained.

You piqued Dean’s interest and Sam just watched quietly. Dean got up and took a seat next to you pulling the computer away from you, “Oooh I wouldn’t mind seeing you walk around here in these.”

“Not likely to happen, believe me you don’t wanna see any of this.” You looked over his shoulder. “I mean, I’m torn. They’re all pretty but I’m leaning towards the black, the red or the blue?” You pointed to ones you liked the most.

“Well I like the red and it’s festive, sexy and naughty.” Dean nudged you with his elbow.

“Maybe but isn’t that a little cheesy.” You dragged the laptop from his hands before Dean got any other ideas. “Sam, what do ya think? Black, red or blue?” You spun your laptop.

Sam focused his eyes on the images. “Oh shit! These are sexy. What site was this again?” You shook your head, on rare occasions you had to deal with not one but two fairly annoying and somewhat sexually frustrated Winchesters. Let the onslaught of comments begin, you did open the floodgates yourself. Sam examined your selections, “I think you’d be down right fuckable in the black,” he bit his lip imagining you in the tight push up with the little thong showing off your large smack able ass, “but this is for Cas so I’d go with the blue.”

“Dude, you’re right, Cas full-on loves himself some blue.” Dean agreed.

The set was a beautiful almost neon blue colored contoured lacy bra with a pair of full coverage panties. You thought it probably would accent all your best features while distracting from your less favorable. “I do like the blue. Really? You think he’d like this?” You questioned still unsure.

image  
“Yes!” The brothers said in unison.

“You’re goin’ to be heart stoppingly beautiful, no matter what.” Sam told you in earnest. “I also won’t object if you showed it off to us before Cas gets to see.” You reached across the table and smacked him quickly before taking back your laptop.

Your third date was coming to an end and Cas had you pinned against the passenger door of his Continental that was now sat parked in the bunker’s garage. His chapped lips sliding across yours as lipstick smeared over both of your faces. His hands grabbed at your thick thighs and waist. Touch and taste meant something different to him now and when he touched you it sent a spark through him only wanting to caress you ever more. He pulled away noticing his need to breath, your lungs burned inhaling the fresh crisp air. “I love you.” Cas whispered in his deep voice.

“I love you too, Angel.” You pulled him back crashing his lips into yours. He was practically on top of you, the car seat was large enough for both of you to fit comfortably but your bedroom was only a short distance away. “Cas,” You moaned as he rubbed his large hard on against your covered core. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Mmm…” He groaned.

“Why don’t you give me ten minutes and then join me in my bedroom?” You told him.

“Yeah?” He grinned allowing you to slip from his firm grip.

“Yeah! I think I’m ready.” You smiled brightly causing your eyes to crinkle pecking him quickly before you got out of the car. 

Ten minutes, you only had ten minutes, you hurried down the hallway, flinging off of your dark blue dress and stepping out of your four inch peep toe heels as soon as you closed the door to your bedroom. 

Light candles, check. There were half a dozen ivory white pillar candles placed all over the room and when lit they cast the most beautiful warm glow on your body. 

Turn on music, check. Dean had made you the best playlist, ok ok it was mostly old classics like Bob Seger, and Led Zeppelin but still you loved it. 

Oh shit! Only five minutes left, what else? 

Oh rose petals, check. Yeah super cheesy but they are feminine and you wanted Cas to think of you as feminine and just a some Tomboy who plays with guns and knives.

Fixing your breasts in the mirror, you created the most amazing cleavage. This bra was definitely your new Wonderbra. 

Hair, check. Flip it to get a little more bounce.

Makeup, check. Ohh fix your lipstick. Cas really did a number on it, you chuckled to yourself seeing the bright pink smeared around the edges of your lips. Wiping it with a tissue was the best you could in an effort to make it even. 

Turn off overhead lights, check.

Cas was right on time, he knocked opening the door just enough knowing you might change your mind about tonight. He had always been patient with you and never pressuring you even though you knew he wanted more. 

“Come in.” You said only a level above a whisper. 

The room smelled like vanilla and roses, he smiled when he saw you stretched out on the bed in the bright blue garments like a woman from a magazine. “I-I, I mean, you look gorgeous.” He stuttered entering your room completely flustered, closing and locking the door behind him. 

You chuckled, he was ready you could see the growing excitement in his pants, it looked excruciatingly painful and you wanted to relief him off any possible pain tonight. “Come here.” You ordered moving to your knees.

Slowly you slid off his coat and jacket, while you nibbled gentle kisses around his collar and just under his ear. His large hands couldn’t seem to get enough of your lusciously curvy rump, he made circles as he pressed his fingers deep into your fat drawing you and him closer together. He was needy with his touch but he let you lead, undoing his tie and popping a button with your teeth that made you both laugh a little. You pulled his white button up shirt off his shoulders, touching his muscular bare chest, you could feel your pussy clenching with heat. You needed him as much as he needed you. Your fingers played with the long hair at the back of his neck, you lips overlapped his, slightly bumping your nose to his. 

He leaned you back on the rose petal covered bed, impassioned kisses were placed on your lips and down your neck. His scruff tickled making you giggle, “I love your laugh.” Cas told you as he rubbed his scruff over your neck again.

“Stop Cas!” You wiggled under his touch while you laughed even harder.

“Not when you look this beautiful.” You laughed at his comment. His hands roamed over your waist and up your back as he unhooked your bra with very little fumbling and you managed to relieve him of his pants and underwear finally getting a decent look and feel of his manhood. He kissed down your chest burying his face into your bosom. “I never imagined anything could feel this soft.” You moaned as he helped to peel back the bright blue panties making your legs fall wide. He wasted no time as his fingers drew oval shaped circles into your core from your entrance over your lips and back up to your clit and back again making his digits slick like velvet as he worked you into a tizzy.

Your back arched, “Cas, I need you now.” You stroked his cock, making his eyes close tight enjoying your hand on him.

“Yes, I need you too.” He kissed you nudging his head up against your pussy. “Are you sure, (Y/N)?” He held your face squeezing your cheeks together as he gazed in your eyes.

“Never more sure.” You sweetly kissed him back.

Cas lined himself up and pushed slowly into you. The initial burn of his massive dick was glorious. The push and pull of his cock was unhurried as you wrapped your arms around him while your mouth opened up to him. His tongue traced over yours sweeping all over your mouth and lips. “I love you so much (Y/N).” He cascaded kisses down your neck. 

“I love you more.” You were panting under his touch and he pumped harder into you making you feel him even deeper. You moved your legs and hips matching his motions, the deeper he went the more you felt yourself coming undone. 

Tightly you held on to him, never wanting to let him go. He was gentle and furious all at the same time, sucking kisses on your shoulder marking you as his. Nails scratched down his back still holding on, you felt your ecstasy hit you with a shock to your core. “Cas!” A pleasured filled cry erupted from you.

He relaxed his thrusts still not done yet, making tiny ministrations feeling your walls flutter around his cock. His dick was engorged and your overstimulated pussy could feel every twitch, or plunging movement. He grunted your name in your ear as you felt a warm gush of cum fill you up.

Cas’ weight on top of you was perfect, you were a little sweaty and tired but you didn’t want him to move from you. No words needed to be spoken, he rolled over on the empty side of the bed and you curled up in his arms. This was flawless and you had never felt more content in your whole life. The candles burn down and the music softly played as the Angel and his hunter fell sound asleep understanding that Cupid himself could not a put together a more picture perfect couple.


End file.
